You are the only exeption
by Lkarai
Summary: Uno no elige a quien amar, y eso le pasa a Raphael, quien fija su mirada en una linda chica con problemas familiares y económicos, pero ella es mas que una simple humana, ella tiene un secreto que no quiere que nadie sepa, y en el transcurso sus hermanos encuentran a chicas extraordinarias, que les harán sentir muchas emociones y entre ellas...amor? LXOC RXOC MXOC DXOC
1. Chapter 1

Bien es mi nuevo fic, y bueno espero sea de su agrado, y también agradezco la ayuda de brenda, Andrea y maria. Se ambienta en tmnt 2012 (segunda temporada)

Los chicos están en su cómoda alcantarilla, cuando llega abril muy emocionada, y les conto de un restaurante al que sus amigas la habían llevado.

-hola chicos adivinen que!- llegaba la pelirroja muy emocionada

-que pasa abril, porque tanta emoción?- mikey se empezaba a emocionarse también

-pues hoy fui a un restaurante muy bueno, no es comida elegante, pero venden las hamburguesas más deliciosas que he probado en mi vida, llevan doble queso y carne condimentada muy deliciosa, y el pan ni se diga- abril se emocionaba cuando contaba

-suena bien, me gustaría probarlas- raph se saboreaba la dichosa hamburguesa

-pero, no podemos ir- leo dudaba mucho la probabilidad de ir a ese restaurante

-Y si vamos disfrazados?, no creen que sería una buena idea- decía donnie mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla

-esoo es una gran idea donnie!, qué tal si vamos mañana?- abril de la emoción abrazo a donnie, haciendo que este se desmoronara

- y que mas vende el restaurante?- mikey pregunto ancioso

-a se me olvidaba mi amiga ordeno una rebanada de pizza, y me dio a probar estaba gigante, y deliciosa también-

-PIZZAA!- mikey grito de la emoción y empezó a brincar

-creo que dijiste la palabra mágica- leo reia un poco

-callate, mikey eres muy ruidoso!- Raph se mostraba irritado por el grito de mikey

-bien pero nos llevaras mañana verdad?- leo decía un poco dudoso

-claro, pero tienen algo de ropa para desfasarse?- abril se quitaba su sudadera

-pues alguna ropa que nos encontramos en la alcantarilla- leo se mostraba dudoso

-lo bueno que hace un poco de viento y pueden llevar algo que los cubra un poco mas-

-bueno, abril puedes conseguirnos algo?- Raph le pregunta a abril

-bueno chicos, pero iremos a las 6 ya que ire a comprar ropá paraustedes va?-

- BIEN!- los chicos dijeron con emoción

-Ya quiero ir, que emoción!- mikey empezó a brincar

-ir a donde michelangelo?- el sensei salio de la nada

-ah.. sensei..ee..nosotros vera- leo tartamudeaba mucho

-mire sensei… hay un restaurante con comida delisiosa y quisiera llevar a los chicos- abril interrumpio a leo

-pero abril no es demasiado peligroso, ya que se pueden exponer todos- decía el sensei mientras tocaba su barba

-vea sensei, se que es peligroso, pero ellos son a adolescentes y quieren experiementar el mundo, y lo se porque yo también lo soy- abril trataba de persuadir al sensei

El sensei se quedo pensando unos minutos, hasta que acepto la salida, todos están emocionados, por primera vez iban a salir y no solo a luchar contra ninjas o robots, ya que la ultima vez no les fue de lo mejor (capitulo "nunca digas xever") después de eso todos fueron a la cama muy contentos y esperando que fuera mañana.

en una casa no muy lejos de hay, vivía una familia disfuncional y siempre se se escuchaban gritos y cosas rompiendoce, en esa casa vivía una chica y sus padres, pero ellos no parecían darle importancia a su única hija, quien además de todo ella los mantenía porque los quería mucho, sin mencionar que obligaron a dejar la escuela unos dias antes para poder estar al 100 en sus tres trabajos.

-PERO TU NO ME ESCUHAS NUNCA!- decía una mujer de mediana edad

-PARA QUE TE ESCUHO, SI SIEMPRE DECES COSAS ESTUPIDAS!- le contestaba un hombre de casi la misma edad que la mujer

- papas, cálmense no tienen porque preocuparce, tendre mas dinero para los dos, pero porfavor no pelen-

Dijo una chica de mediana estatura , cabello negro, largo hasta los codos, con un flequillo sugetado hacia atrás de su cabeza con un pasador, con ojos verdes tirándole a lo azul, con una blusa verde de tirantes, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias , muy bonita solo que por su poco tiempo para ella, siempre estaba muy desalineda

-CALLATE MAI!, tan solo dinos que tienes el dinero – el hombre esta mas calmado

-si papa lo tengo- la chica saco su bolsa y da dinero a sus padres

-bien chiquilla, eres la mejor- la mujer abraza a la adolecente

-gracias mami tu también- la chica parecía muy feliz

-gracias a este dinero, podemos irnos a las vegas para ganar mas, que piensas mujer- el hombre tenia una cara de avaricia

-bien, entonces te quedas sola, nos iremos dos semanas- la mujer se separaba de su hija bruscamente

-claro mama, espero y ganen mucho- la chica emocionada dijo

-que no confias en nosotros niña!- dijo el hombre irritado

-no quise decir eso papa, solo que la ultima vez llegaron sin nada- dijo la chica tímidamente

-PERO QUE INSOLENTE ERES CON TU PADRE!, todo lo que a echo por nosotros, y tu le reclamas- la mujer le dio una abofetada

-perdon madre no lo are de nuevo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- la chica tenia unas pequeñas lagimas brotando de sus ojos

-bien nos vamos- la mujer y el hombre salen de la habitacion

Varios minutos después los padres de la chica se fueron en un taxi dejando, dejando a su hija sola en casa..

-cuando entenderán que los quiero mucho, y quisiera que no me dejaran sola- después de esa oración solto un gran suspiro y se fue a su cama

Ya había amenecido en la ciudad de nueva york, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y Mai (la chica) estaba de pie frente su ventana tomando café, llevaba un uniforme de mesera que consistía en un pequeño vestido amarillo, con un mandil blanco, y converse negros ya lista para su trabajo

-uff… hace un poco de frio, llevare una sudadera-

Mai salio de su casa, asegurándola bien ya que como estaba sola, no quería ningún inconveniente, después de unas calles llego a una pequeña cafetería, no muy conocida por esa razón no ganaba mucho y necesitaba mas de un trabajo, entrando solo había una pareja de esposos ya de la tercera edad desayunando muy comodamente, un hombre maduro tomando café en la barra, una señora con su pequeña hija,

a dos asientos del hombre, en la barra estaba una chica, delgada de mediana de estratura con cabello castaño y largo, un poco mas arriba de la cintura atado con una liga naranja, con bellos ojos azules y enormes, que tenia 15 años, vestia una blusa sin mangas naranja con letras que decían "I LOVE VIDEOGAMES", con un short negro, unos converse de colores, y unos guantes cortos de los dedos, dejando ver sus uñas de colores, muy hermosa chica

-buenos días Liz(Elizabeth)… vas a tus clases de karate?- Mai pregunto a la chica entrando a su trabajo

-sip… hoy tengo mi cambio de cinta… estoy tan emocionada- dijo la chica alegremente

-me alegera y no vas a la escuela?- Mai pregunto mientras le servia a la chica un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja

-sip… pero hasta las ocho, tengo últimamente no tengo tiempo, con mis clases de karate, la secundaria, y mis clases de jiujitsu, quedo rendida al final del dia, pero con tu jugo de naranja me rinde mas el dia- la chica le dio un gran trago a su jugo

-te comprendo…- Mai se entristecio un poco

-que pasa Mai… te veo algo triste desde hace dias- Liz pregunta muy interesada

-lo que pasa es que….mm…pues deje la secundaria- la chica baja la mirada tristemente

-ohh…nena no debiste hacerlo…es por tus padres verdad- Liz se muestra enojada

-noo… claro que no…es que no me rinde el dia… tengo tres tabajos y no quiero fallarle a ninguno- rápidamente cubre a sus padres

-pues eres un adolecente y lo primero en la lista es tener en cuenta tus estudios- elizabeth se cruza de brazos un poco irritada

-lo se pero ya te dije con mi salario no me alcanza- Mai se siente encerrada

-ya lo se pero… no toda tu vida vas a mantener a tus papas… es algo inusual además-Liz frunce el seño

-pero tu no tienes problemas, eres una chica rica- Mai dijo la ultima frace con tristeza

-y que tiene…eso no evito que fueramos amigas o si- la castaña se compadece un poco

-pues sip…a pesar de que tienes dinero, no eres una chica riquilla presumida- Mai rie un poco

-Ohhh… mira la hora, me tengo que ir, si no llegare tarde y no me darán mi cinta- la chica toma su chaqueta, su bolsa y su skate y se va pero en un segundo se detiene

-tambien quería decirte… alístate iremos de compras hoy cuando salga de la escuela va?-

-pero tengo que ir al trabajo…- Mai trataba de safarce de esa invitación

-pues di que estas enferma, o inventa otra cosa, pero vas a ir, si no vas no te vuelvo a hablar- la castaña se cruza de brazos

*mai toma un gran suspiro* - bien ire pero… no faltare al trabajo de las 5:30 pm-

-bien… NOS VEMOS!- dice Liz mientras sale del restaurante

CONTINUARA…

Que les parecio, dejen comentarios y díganme que tal LKARAI


	2. Chapter 2

Bien es el segundo cap, espero y sea de su agrado

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y abril se encontraba en reseso con una amiga, cuando aparce una chica un poco baja de estatura(un poco mas baja que Leonardo), de cabello negro y largo, con unos ojos café obscuro muy hermosos , con unos jeans azul claro, una blusa color rosa que decía ''THIS GIRL LOVE SPACE HEROES'', y unos converse negros, muy bien arreglada, con unos cuantos libros en las manos .

-hola abril- dice la chica muy alegremente

-hola Mary no te había visto- *abril deja de comer*

-pues estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros- en eso algo la empuja y le tira los libros

-Upsss!, creo que a la rata de libroteca se le cayeron los libros-

Era una chica de media estatura, cabello rubio y con caireles, de ojos azules, y vestia un minifalda blanca, con una blusa muy ajustada color rosa pastel y unas zapatillas plateadas, y un bolso que parecía ser muy caro, iba a compañada de otras dos chicas mas. Y abril se para a ayudar a mary a levantar sus libros, pero mary no se agacha y se cruza de brazos

-se dice biblioteca zopenca, y prefiero ser una "rata de libroteca" como tu dices, a ser una estúpida que saca 6 en promedio general- mary responde muy alegremente

En ese momento toda la sala se llena de risas y la chica se va con una cara de vergüenza y enojo hacia mary

-vaya mary, que manera de hacer que alguien quede en ridículo, y como sabias que sacaba 6?- abril se preguntaba mientras daba los libros a mary

-no lo sabia, solo lo adivine- *toma los libros por parte de abril*

-y ella siempre molesta a las chicas, ya se merecia un castigo- *abril toma del hombro a Mary*

-bueno esa soy yo-*sonríe un poco*

En ese momento llega una chica, un poca baja de estatura delgada, de cabello corto un poco mas debajo de la oreja, castaño de hermosos ojos verdes, con lentes muy a la moda, llevaba unos jeas de mezclilla, con una blusa blanca que decía ''math'' y unos cuantos números, con unos tenis en forma de bota.

-mary…tienes los apuntes de quimica de ayer- pregunta la chica con desesperacion

-claro Andy (Andrea)- *saca de su mochila su cuaderno de química y se lo da*

-Hola Andy…como estas?- abril saluda alegremente a Andy

-hola AB… bien bien un poco enferma pero no tanto- Andy termina con una sonrisa

-bueno y si comemos las tres juntas- Andy invita a las chcias a a comer

-bien pero deja decirle a clarie si viene- *abril va con su amiga clarie*

En la mesa estaba una chica leyendo un libro y comiendo, delgada y un poco alta, con ojos color marron rojizo que hipnotizan, al igual que su cabello (color e.e), vestia unos jeans negros ajustados y que se unian a unos converse (si existen esos pantalones búsquenlos, no tengo el nombre, pero los converse y el pantalón están unidos) con una blusa roja de solo una manga

-oye clarie vienes a comer conmigo, Andy y mary?- abril se sento

-claro- *suena el celular de clarie* -espera, en un momento voy tengo que contestar- *toma la llamda en otro lugar*

-que pasa ceci (cecilia)?- clarie se mostraba indiferente

Del otro lado de la línea estaba una chica en el edificio del clan del pie, con su uniforme de kunoichi (como el de karai) terminando de entrenar, tenia cabello café y largo atado con una coleta alta y su flequillo de lado, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-ya me canse aquí ponen mucho entrenamiento- *la chica se sentó de golpe*

-yo te dije que vinieras a la escuela…pero tu dijiste que querías quedarte, y no me hiciste caso- clarie frunce el seño

-ya se pero hoy dijo destructor que tal vez tendremos una misión con nuevos enemigo- *ceci toma agua de su botella*

-enserio, entonces tendremos que alistarnos bien, además yo no necesito el entrenamiento estoy lista- [clarie, NT: cuando tenga estos paréntesis y un nombre significa el personaje que dijo el dialogo]

-de verdad clarie, dijo que llevan meses tratando de vencerlos y no obtienen resultados y por eso nos trajeron de la sede de japon a aquí a nueva york- [Cecilia]

-si estoy segura, ya me tengo que ir me esperan bye hermana, no dejes que los hombres te intimiden- [clarie]

-claro que no bye- *fin de la llamada*

Clarie toma su libro, y se va la mesa donde esta abril, mary y Andy, paso un rato y toco la campana y cada quien se fue a sus clases correspondientes.

Eran las dos de la tarde y todos estaban de salida cuando llega Cecilia vistiendo un short corto negro, con botas de cuero un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, y lucia una blusa de color amarrillo ajustada, venia acompañada de su novio quien era muy apuesto, buscando a clarie cuando se encontró a abril

-hola abril, has visto a clarie?- ceci pregunto un poco preocupada

-que hay ceci, y no, se fue muy rápido dijo que tenia cosas que hacer- [abril]

-esa chica siempre me tiene atareada- *pone su mano en la cabeza*

-y el es tu novio?- pregunta abril con interés

-sip el es alejando Williams- dice mientras señala al chico

-un gusto abril, cierto?- el chico se muestra amable

-si el gusto es mio Alejandro- abril se sintió un poco alagada

-bien me voy adiós abril!- *toma la mano de Alejandro y se va*

Después de eso abril se fue a centro comercial, paso un par de horas, y encontró alguna ropa para leo, mikey y donnie cuando se topa con otra chica y las dos caen…

-Ah! Lo siento mucho perdón- Liz traía puesta la misma ropa que en la mañana ,y tropezó con abril *se levanta rápido y ayuda a levantar a abril*

-no importa fue un accidente- *se toca la frente* y da un salto y dice..

-Liz cuanto tiempo sin verte- *abraza a la chica* y siente felicidad

-abril cuanto te extrañe *da un abrazo a abril* desde que me cambie de escuela en cuarto de primaria que no te veo- [Liz]  
-si te fuiste y me dejaste con barbara sola, y tu eras la que me defendía esa bruja, que aun me siguió hasta la secundaria- abril se muestra una cara irritada

-enserio la rubia de caireles esta en la misma secundaria que tu, valla todavía le gusta molestar chicas, si me la llego a encontrar le romperé su cara de… #%#- [Liz]

En ese momento llega Mai vestida con unos jeans negros y sus converses, y una camisa polo guinda, además llevaba una coleta alta, con una bolsas de boutiques muy caras se acerca y regaña a Liz

-me dejaste sola Liz, y no te encontraba- *deja las bolsas en el suelo* y se percata de abril

-solo vine a comprar una soda *señala la soda* pero me tope con una vieja amiga de la primaria- *señala a abril*-

-Oh!...perdon no quería interrumpir- Mai se siente un poco avergonzada

- no hay problema… soy abril O'neil un gusto- saluda muy amable a Mai

- Mai Smith- *da la mano a abril*

-parece que llevas ropa muy bonita en esas bolsas *señala las bolsas de mai*- [abril]

-Ah…si creo que es mucha para mi gusto pero Liz la escogió toda- la chica

-te dije que que te llavaria de compras, y yo quiero que te veas bonita, con esa ropa- Liz hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos

-si, pero no es cara esta ropa?- *Mai toma un vestido* se siente querida por elizabeth

-ya te dije ese no es problema para mi- *saca su tarjeta* y recuerda que tiene cosas que hacer

-tu siempre ayudando a todos, me creerás que golpeaba a los niños para defenderme en primaria- abril rie un poco

-siempre es asi conmigo, y me enseño a defenderme- compartio la risa con abril

-hay ya me alagan, pero nos tenemos que ir se me olvido que tengo que salir con mis papas a una cena con los presidentes de la empresa de mis padres *toma las bolsas y a mai*- se despide de abril y se va corriendo

Después de unos minutos llega a la guarida, con varias bolsas con ropa para los chicos, estos estaba desesperados, ya querían salir.

-donde estabas te espere por veinte minutos – mikey dice alterado

-me tropeze con una amiga de la infancia, y hablamos un memento- *da la ropa a los chicos*

Rápidamente de se cambiaron, ya estaban listos se despidieron de su sensei y salieron echando humo, después de unos minutos caminando, se encuetran con mary y andy

-Hola abril- * mary va muy alegre a saludar a abril* y se percata de los cuatro chicos

-Holiss AB- dice Andy con una gran sonrisa

-AB?- mikey se rie un poco

-Oh… que grosera no me presente, soy mary- saluda con una gran sonrisa y leo se da cuenta de su blusa

-ahh!… te gusta héroes espaciales- Leo salta de la emoción

-pense que era la única…pero no escuche tu nombre?- sonríe un poco

-o que mal educado me llamo Leonardo pero puedes decirme leo- les da una señal de que se precenten

-yo soy michelangelo, pero díganme mikey- da una sonrisa hacia las chicas

-yo soy donnatello pero pueden decirme donnie-

-soy Raphael, pero digame Raph,-

-yo soy Andrea pero todos me dicen Andy- sonríe alegremente

-y adonde van abril?...- pregunto Mary muy alegre

-A un restaurante muy cerca de aquí…quieren acompañarnos?- [abril]

-no, ahora no puedo tengo varios proyectos que necesito terminar, y tambien necesito ir a al biblioteca por unos libros de química para terminar mis experiementos que tengo pendientes- *abraza sus libros de matemáticas* [Andy]

-te gusta la ciencia, y tecnología?- donnie dijo con interés

-Sip mucho de hecho estoy trabajando reparar un robot que encontré hace días, aunque creo que le falta una pieza en el pecho - [Andy]

Los chicos y abril se asustaron mucho, talvez el robot del que esta ablando Andy es un kraangdroide, y trataron de obtener mas información pero esta los dejo con la palabra en la boca

*Andy mira su reloj de mano y se asusta* - Ohh!... ya es tarde me voy un gusto conocerlos-

Andy se va corriendo dejando en duda a los chicos, pero mas donnie quien en su interior surgió un gran interés en andy

- y tu mary nos acompañas?- Leo pregunto tímidamente

-Oh leo no puedo mis padres me esperan en casa, y ya me tarde, en otro momento talvez…además no me perderé héroes espaciales- [mary]

-bien será para la otra, no te preocupes- sonrio un tímidamente

-claro, también me gustaría hablar un dia contigo sobre héroes espaciales- sonríe algremente haciendo que leo se sonrojara

En unos minutos reanudaron su marcha hacia el restaurante, y al parecer en leo y donnie surgió un gran interés en las chicas que acababan de conocer.

Bien que les parecio dejen comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llegue al tercer cap yahoo! bien como le he dicho a varias personas que me preguntaron de cuando subiré los caps, yo diría que cada tercer día, por razones personales no puedo estar al cien en el internet, pero cada tercer día tendré dos caps, que dicen me organizo a si o que opinan, bien si más les dejo con el cap, y espero comenten que les pareció.

Después de ese encuentro, las tortugas y abril llegaron al lugar, al entrar había una gran atmosfera, todos los clientes parecían satisfechos por el gran servicio que brindaban en ese lugar, también tenían entretenimiento en vivo, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres, si había de todo tipo, mujeres mayores, niños, adolescentes de cualquier edad, pero en fin la mayoría hombres, la razón, las meseras que servían en ese lugar eran de lo más bellas, había rubias, pelirrojas, morenas(otra manera de decir a las del cabello negro y ojos claros), castañas, de todo tipo muy hermosas que encantaros los ojos de los adolescentes mutantes.

-Creo que debería visitar este lugar mas segido…- dice raph mientras no aparta la vista de las bellas meseras que servían

-vamos raph, no te comportes como un patan- *abril se cuza de brazos* al parecer ese comentario irrito a abril

-bien, pero es verdad, son muy *pasa una bella mesera rubia, enfrente Mikey y esta le giña el ojo* bellas chicas- se sonroja

-Ahhh!, hombres- *abril se va enfadada*-

-no hay que hacer esos comentarios si no, no volverá a traernos- leo le dice con sus hermanos

Los chicos sigieron a abril, ya en la mesa numero dos, estaban hambrientos y escogieron en un segundo asi que llamaron a la mesera, en ese instante llego una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo hasta los codos con el flequillo sujetado hacia atrás, de ojos verdes tirándole a lo azul, con un delineado perfecto y los labios resaltados con el brillo labial, y vestida con una pequeña minifalda roja, un mandil blanco, con una blusa de tirantes verde con el logotipo del restaurante, y unos converse negros.

En ese instaste, raph se quedo congelado... el corazón de raph, parecía que latía a mil por hora, la belleza de la chica lo deslumbro, pero antes de decir algo abril lo interrumpio…

-Mai!, que sorpresa verte aquí- *abril se para y abraza a mai*

-hola abril, pues yo trabajo aquí…- sonríe y raph se sonroja

-Oh, no sabia *mira a los chicos*, que grosera no los presente- [abril]

-soy hamato Leonardo, pero puedes decirme leo- sonríe en forma de saludo

-yo me llamo hamato donnatello, pero dime donnie-

-me pusieron hamato michelangelo, pero la mayoría me dice mikey-

-ah…yo…soy… ha…mato… r..aphael- raph parecía estar nervioso

-Mai smith…un gusto y todos son amigos- mai no apartaba la mirada de los ojos tan verdes de raph

-no…ellos cuatro son hermanos y yo soy su amiga…una pregunta ya había venido aquí, pero no te había visto o al menos no te preste atención ¿porque?- [abril]

-bueno, en el restaurante nos organizamos, cada mesera tiene sus mesas, yo atiendo la 5, 7, 3, y esta la 2, para que nuestros clientes se sientan en familia, además me debo de aprender los nombres de mis clientes-

-wow… de todos no es mucho, digo debes saber muchos nombres-[mikey]

-la verdad no, siempre e sido buena para recordar nombres- [mai]

-bueno, pero que van a pedir?-[mai]

Los chicos dieron su pedido a mai, ella parecía estar muy feliz y de buen humor, hasta que una voz hiso que esa felicidad desapareciera, la voz provenía de un grupo de chicos, Mai tenia que atenderlos ya que era una de sus mesas, ella termino de tomar la orden de los chicos y fue con aquel grupo de adolescentes quienes estaban detrás de mai, fue un poco de mal humor, haciendo que Raph se preocupara…

Mai se dio la vuelta y atendió a esos chicos…

-Bien, que quisieras pedir Alejandro- dijo la chica irritada

-pues quisiera una hamburguesa especial, y la próxima ves *acerca a la chica a su cuerpo con su brazo* quiero que me des tratamiento muy especial- dijo un chico seductoramente

Raph solo raspo los dientes, y leo se dio cuenta, pero antes de que dijera algo abril se sorprendio al ver al chico que estaba siendo atendido por mai, y dijo a los chicos descretamente…

-ese chico es un patan, es el novio de una amiga de la escuela- abril parecía que echaba humo

-pero parece que trata de seducir a mai, no creen?- [abril]

-como existen ese tipo de chicos en el mundo, me dan pena- [donnie]

-valla no sabia que pensaras asi donnie, y me gustaría que los chicos fueran como tu *sonríe a donnie*-[abril]

-pero enserio, que poco hombre de verdad, tiene novia y quiere mas- *raph se cruza de brazos*

-algunas chicas en la actualidad no les importa que los chicos tengan novia, aun asi salen con ellos, sin darce cuenta que lastiman a otras chicas o aveses saben lo que hacen y no les importa- [abril]

-creo, que Mai, no piensa eso…*señala a Mai*- [leo]

-*mai toma el brazo de alejando y lo tuerce* yo no soy cualquier persona, asi que me respetas o te enseñare a respetarme- mai suelta el brazo y se va pero antes, la voz de Alejandro la detiene

-No pensabas eso cuando salíamos o no?- dijo Alejandro en tono burlon

-pero eso fue pasado, supéralo *puso una cara seria* perdedor…- después se fue seria, haciendo que lo clientes que miraban se rieran

-wow…que fuerte- [mikey]

-calla mikey te pueden escuhar…- abril dijo en voz baja

Mai fue llamada por su gerente y regañada por su comportamiento, mientras raph miraba, después de unos minutos llega Mai con la comida de los chicos, muy alegre como antes, raph toco el tema

-Ahh…Mai no es por ser chismoso, pero quien era ese tipo de hace un rato- raph pregunta con interés

-Es mi ex… no deja de segirme, me tiene harta- dice la chica irritada

-pero dejaste en claro que no quieres nada con el, verdad?- pregunto abril preocupada

-claro, pero el no entiene y ya no se que hacer- dice irritada

-y otra pregunta, que te dijo la anciana?- dijo mikey desproecupado

-MIKEY!- todos regañaron a mikey en unisono

-hahah, buena esa mikey me gusto- Mai rio un poco

-bueno, pero que te estaba diciendo?- pregunta donnie

-es mi gerente me regaño, solo porque lastime a Alejandro- *se cruza de brazos*

- bueno el se lo merecia, no deben tratar asi a una chica- dijo raph enojado, haciendo que Mai se sonrojara y riera un poco

-aww, raph no sabia que eras tan tierno- Leo lo molesta

-vuelve a decirlo y te dejare morado- *hace tronar sus nudillos*

-bueno no se enojen, y dejando el tema, ya no ordenaran otra cosa?

-no, estamos bien!- leo responde muy feliz

-los dejo para que terminen de comer me voy si necesitan algo llaméenme, *giña el ojo a raph*- se va dejando a raph sonrojado

Los chicos estaban comiendo tardaron mas o menos una hora, y ya era la hora de irse, a si que llamaron a Mai para la cuenta

-bien en un segundo les trae la cuenta- Mai se va

En unos minutos llego y con la cuenta se la dio a raph

-bien, porque la pluma?- pregunta leo

-Oh, ese es para que rellenen el espacio *lo señala*, es que tienen que escribir su opinion del servicio de la mesera, y la comida-[mai]

-pues las dos estuvieron de lo mejorr!- dice mikey muy satisfecho

Después de unos minutos los chicos se fueron, y Mai fue a recoger la cuenta, pero cuando lo la tomo de la mesa, algo se cayo, era una pequeña nota de servilleta que decía…

*leyendo nota*

"_No importa que te regañaran por algo tan tonto, yo pienso que tu_ _hiciste lo correcto en defenderte a ti misma, eso dice mucho de quien eres"_

_raphael _

*terminando de leer*

El rostro de Mai se lleno de alegría, y solto una pequeña risa y se fue muy feliz.

Los chicos venían caminando cuando se topa con el kraang, pero las tortugas no eran el objetivo, asi que decidieron ir a la alcantarilla lo mas posible para averiguar lo que pasaba…

Ya en el lab de donnie, los chicos buscaron que pasaba pero se asustaron al ver el objetivo

-al parecer los kraang necesitan una especie de artefacto en forma de circulo, para terminar un portal nuevo-dice donnie preocupado

-y para que quieren otro portal, que no tienen uno ya?- pregunta abril confundida

-tal vez, solo tal vez este portal transportara nuevos "amigos" para nosotros, todavía no se que tipo de seres son, pero no parecen ser de la dimensión kraang- dice donnie en un tono desesperado

-entonses, no son mas kraangs?- pregunta leo preocupado

-no, es mucho peor, y estarán el muelle- [donnie]

Bien hay que investigar y evitar que abran ese portal, andando!-[leo]

En la sede del pie, Cecilia y clarie estaban con sus trajes, al parecer destructor tenia una misión para ellas y karai, al entrar a la habitación, un holograma de destructor apareció ante ellas(recuerden que en la segunda temporada, destructor esta en Japón y se comunica con karai mediante un holograma de un mover de Baxter), las chicas se hincaron ante él y recibieron su misión.

-hoy ayudaran al kraang, ellos construyeron un nuevo portal, donde extraerán criaturas que nos ayuden a destruir a las tortugas, pero necesitan una pieza, y la obtendrán hoy – dijo destructor en un tono frio

-*susurra a karai* quienes son las tortugas?- [clarie]

-*susurra* unos enemigos, luego les dire- dijo karai muy cortante

-pero temo que esas desagradables tortugas de alcantailla, nos ataquen y eviten la sustracción de ese objeto faltante, por esa razón las traje a nueva york, Cecilia y clarie, hace meses están en nueva york y las prepare para esto, pero ya es hora de que se enfrenten con ellos, son enemigos fuertes, asi que no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, por ahora es todo, karai les dira que lo demás.- *fin del holograma*

-entonces, las tortugas deben ser fuertes, para que destructor asigne a mas de una para la misión, en japon nos daba misiones separadas- [Cecilia]

-si, vallan por sus armas y nos vemos en los muelles, y les presentare a sus compañeros- karai sale de la habitación

-oye hermana, como que no me da buena espina esto, ¿no crees que es muy sospechoso que nos manden a una misión, sin siquiera darnos suficiente información?- dice clarie en un tono preocupada

-bueno, no lo sabremos si no vamos, andando!- *toma a clarie del brazo y se va corriendo*[ Cecilia]

CONTINUARA…..

Que les parecio me tarde porque me enferme muy feo y estuve en cama por unos días, pero ya estoy muy bien y lista para seguir el fic, espero y ustedes también.


	4. Chapter 4

Es el cuarto capítulo que bien, me gustaría que más personas la vieran, asi que recomiéndela y comenten ustedes también, que les parece, una pregunta para ustedes, ¿están bien mis caps.?, digo ¿la historia les gusta?, dejen en los cometarios su opinión, sin más los dejo.

Cecilia y clarie fueron a la habitación de armas las chicas se armaron de kunais y shurikens, clarie tomo sus armas un tessen, y una pequeña espada, y Cecilia tomo su bo nagigata. Ya en el muelle, llego karai con una carpeta, y se las dio a las chicas.

-*tomando la carpeta* que es esto?- [clarie]

-es poca información, son los enemigos que enfrentaran- dice karai desinteresadamente mientras mira a otro lugar

*Cecilia abre la carpeta y lee*

_Nombre : hamato Leonardo, armas: espadas katana_

_Leonardo es el líder del grupo, es fuerte pero es un poco ingenuo y eso avises lo entorpece, su punto débil son sus hermanos._

_Nivel de peligro: alto, simbolización: banda azul_

_*clarie toma una foto de leo en batalla* _

_-_espera!, son mutantes?- mira la foto y se confunde

-si, y sus compañeros también-[karai]

-bueno, pero la próxima nos avisas no queremos mas sorpresas- [Cecilia]

-claro *gira los ojos* a demás *señala la foto de leo*de ese me encargare yo, no se preocupen- dijo karai mirando a otro lado y clarie sospecho algo

*clarie_ toma otra hoja y lee*_

_Nombre: hamato donnatello, arma: el bo nagigata _

_Es el cerebro del grupo, inventa cosas y puede desblequear codigos, pero es muy torpe al pelear, no es muy hábil_

_Nivel de peligro: medio, simbolización: banda morada_

_*saca una foto de donnie en batalla*_

-yo quiero pelear con el, parece divertido, porque no tiene un diente*se rie*-[Cecilia]

*_lee Cecilia*_

_Nombre: hamato michelangelo, arma: los nunchakus kusarigama_

_Michelangelo, es el mas pequeño de todos, y es el menos fuerte del grupo también, debido a que no presta a tencion, no logra salir victorioso _

_Nivel de peligro:bajo, simbolización: banda naranja_

_*saca una foto de mikey*_

_*lee clarie*_

_Nombre: hamato Raphael, arma: los sais_

_Raphael es fuerte, y poco confiado, pero su punto débil es el enojo, mientras mas enojado esta mas mas torpe es y es mas fácil derrotarlo_

_Nivel de peligro:alto, simbolización: banda roja_

_*clarie saca una foto de raph*_

-parece que de el me encargare yo, va a ser muy divertido *rio maliciosamente* -[claire]

-bien prepárense, iremos a la bodega 3, pero antes les enseñare a su compañeros *se da la vuelta* Bradford, xever!- grita karai

En ese momento los dos mutantes saltan de la nada, haciendo que Cecilia y clarie se asustaran, los dos mutantes miraron a las chicas muy mal.

-bien que quieres, estúpido perro huesudo, deja de mirarme asi, si no te matare- claire se enojo por la manera de que la miraba razhar

-a quien le dices perro, niña imbécil- *razhar se coloca en posición de ataque*

-bradford!, deja eso para las tortugas- karai interviene en la pelea

-bien, estoy de acuerdo, vamos *toma de los hombros a clarie y se va*- [Cecilia]

no muy lejos del muelle se encontraban las tortugas, cuando se detienen y de lejos ven la extracción del objeto y la tortugas se asustan, están apunto de saltar a detenerlos cuando…..

-chicos, andando antes de que obtengan ese objeto- leo y lo chicos estaba a punto de saltar cuando alguien lo detiene

-a donde van tortugas?- pregunta karai en un tono burlon* se coloca en posición de ataque*

-no te importa karai, dejanos si no te acabaremos- dice leo en tono sarcasamo

-vamos inténtelo, *se pone seria y en tono retador*, si pueden- [karai]

En ese instante raph explota y va drecto a atacar a karai, pero antes de llegar a karai una sombra lo detiene, tirándolo, y haciendo que caiga unos metros atrás y la sombra desconocida vuelve a la obscuridad.

-raph!, que pasa karai-pregunta leo desesperado levantando a raph

-valla fue muy fácil, pensé que serias un reto *clarie sale de las sombras* pero creo que me equivoque contigo Raphael- va alado de karai y saca su espada en forma de ataque

-y tu quien rayos eres, y que me hiciste!, no me puedo mover- grita raph a clarie desesperado

-yo soy clarie, un gusto, y solo te pellizque un nervio *rie un poco*-

-que tiene de gracioso, te gustaría que te lo hicieran a ti- dice donnie con un todo retador

Al final de la frase de donnie, salta una chica de la nada y dice retadoramente a donnie

-A mi hermana no le hablas asi, chimuelo y si tienes un problema, resuélvelo conmigo *saca su bo, lo gira (como donnie en el intro de la serie no se si recuerden) y se pone en posición de ataque*- [Cecilia]

-creo que tienes una enemiga donnie, y un gusto en armas parecidos *mikey rie*- mikey se burla donnie

-cállate! mikey, son enemigas- leo le reprocha a mikey

-Ahh, ya casi…*raph se mueve un poco*, puedo moverme *termina de moverse bien*, ja, no funciono conmigo durante mucho tiempo- dice raph victorioso al poder moverse

-claro, solo dura unos segundo cabeza hueca *gira los ojos*- [clarie]

-bien, déjense de tonterías *apunta a las tortugas con su espada* ataquen!

-claro *atáca lo mas rápido a raph*- [clarie]

Karai, ataca a leo, donnie y cecila empiezan a luchar sin parar, raph y clarie hachaban humo, y el pobre mikey se quedo solo, hasta que llego xever y lo ataco.

_Con clarie y raph_

-creo *evade un ataque de raph* no eres como yo creía *da una patada*- [clarie]

-*evade la patada de clarie con sus brazos* y como creías que era *la ataca con sus sais*- Raphael se ensendio

-*evade los golpes de raph* pensé que eras, un mejor luchador * le tira un sai*- [clarie]

-* ataca detenidamente, que solo tiene un sai*,te enseñare que es bueno *ataca con todo*-raph parecía que encendia

-*evade los golpes* Uhh… que rudo me saliste *hace una maneobra y tira a raph de espalda*, pero creo que no lo suficente *ataca de nuevo*- clarie le gusta molestar a raph

-Ahh!...*evade el golpe se para y lucha*, NO DEJARE QUE UNA CHICA ME GANE! *gita con todas sus fuerzas*- [raph]

_Con Cecilia y donnie_

-creo que te falta algo, *golpea donnie con su bo*, no amigo?- dice Cecilia en tono de burla

-*evade el golpe*, que es lo que me falta?, y no soy tu amigo *ataca múltiples veces*- [donnie]

-*evade todos los golpes*, parece que te falta un diente, y fuerza también,*rie y saca su cuchilla del bo*, creo que deberías ponerte a mi nivel, *ataca con la nagigata*, además creo que eres guapo- dice Cecilia seductoramente

-*donnie se sonroja y evade el golpe*, deja de manipularme, no te va a funcionar, *donnie saca también su nagigata* - [donnie]

-no estoy jugando *gira la nagigata y distrae a donnie haciendo que se caiga de espalda*, creo que ese diente faltante te hace atractivo- Cecilia le lanza un beso

-*donnie se para todo rojo y empieza a luchar de nuevo*, deja de molestarme- [donnie]

_Con leo y karai_

_-_porque haces esto karai, *leo ataca multiples veces con las katanas*, no entiendes que es peligroso lo que hacen- dice leo en un tono desesperado

-no me importa *detiene todos los ataques*, yo te di mi confianza y la despreciaste, *le da convinaciones de golpes y patadas*, traicionándome- la cara de karai se torno malvada

-ya te dije que no quería hacerlo *evade todos los golpes*, solo me deje llevar * le tira la espada*- [leo]

-*saca otra espada*, eso ya no importa, ahora lo que quiero es destruirte a ti y tu maestro, *con todas sus fuerzas lo tira de espaldas*, y lo hare *lo ataca*- [karai]

-*evade el golpe*, quieres pelear, pues vamos!, *ataca con la katana*- [leo]

Los chicos estaban en medio de la pelea, cuando sale Bradford llega con la notica de que el objeto ya estaba en manos del pie, las chicas y karai se separaron de los chicos y se fueron…

-creo que es todo, *evade los golpes de raph*, me tengo que ir, *saca un tessen dorado y lo arroja y hace caer a raph*, nos vemos guapo *le giña el ojo y se va a tras de karai*-[ clarie]

Ya se habían ido todos los del pie, las tortugas estaban decepcionadas, ya que no detuvieron la extracción del objeto para el portal, y mas raph quien se reprochaba a si mismo, el no poder ganarle a clarie, y mejor fueron a la alcantarilla.

-¿como les fue hijos mios?- dice splinter preocupado

-mal, sensei nos patearon el trasero- *se desploma en el mueble*- dice mikey decepcionado

-y unas chicas *donnie deja su bo en el suelo*- donnie hace la misma acción que mikey

-eso significa que tienen nuevas enemigas, no?- dice abril un poco preocupada

-si, y son mejor de lo que pensábamos, creo que son nuevas de destructor, pero parecen saber sobre nueva york y sobre nosotros- dice leo confundido

Entra casey a la alcantarilla, (olvide que casey sale :P) y esta muy alegre hasta que ve a todos muy tristes y serios

-wow…porque tanta seriedad- dice casey despreocupado

-perdimos una batalla con el pie, y me gano una chica *se sacude la cabeza*, no lo puedo creer, *empieza a golpear el saco*- raph esta enojado

- vamos amigo, *detiene a raph*, no es tan malo, *lo mira de frente*, creo que solo tubo suerte, la próxima vez no te ganara- dice casey motivando a raph

-*se para abril rápidamente y va con casey*, tu crees que las chicas no somos fuertes, *se cruza de brazos*, por que si lo crees eres un tonto inmaduro- dice abril irritada

-bueno *se toca la nuca y mira hacia el techo*, genéticamente los chicos tenemos mas fuerza, que las chicas *mira abril*- [casey]

-*abril pone media sonrisa y seriamente dice* esto lo creía de raph, pero de ti, pensé que eras mejor casey Jones, *gira los ojos*-[abril]

-vamos abril, no es tan malo * toma de los hombros a abril*, pero es verdad- [casey]

-Uhh…amigo creo que esa es una mala elección de palabras- dice mikey en tono burlon

-* se quita las manos de casey de los hombros*, eres un tonto casey, como puedes creer esa gran tontería,* lo empuja*, eres igual, o peor que raph, odio a los chicos, que son machistas y superficiales, como tu- dice abril enojada

-pues, yo odio a las chicas, que son feministas! * se cruza de brazos*- [casey]

-yo feminista!, solo reprocho tu tonta y absurda creencia machista,*vuelve a empujarlo*- [abril]

-deja de empujarme!, solo porque digo la verdad, *sube el tono de voz*- [casey]

-lo dejare de hacer, pero retira lo que dijiste, hombre machista! *sube el tono de voz*- [abril]

-no!, mujer femenista!- [casey]

-*se pone en medio de los dos*, creo que, ustedes deben separarse-[leo]

-*toma a abril por los hombros*, vamos a relajarnos con un pedazo de pizza-[mikey]

- Ahh!, HOMBRES!- abril se va enfadada a su habitación

-Ahh!, MUJERES!- casey se va de la alcantarilla

-creo que debería ver a abril *se para y se va con abril*- [donnie]

-y yo a casey… vuelvo en un rato *toma sus sais y se va*- [raph]

-ten cuidado, talvez vuelva el pie, y las chicas nuevas- [leo]

- pues que vengan *gira sus sais*, estoy preparado- [raph]

Raph, sale de la alcantarilla, a buscar a casey y con la esperanza de que se vuelva a encontrar a clarie…

CONTINUARA…

Que les parecio, dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien es el quinto capítulo, se que son pocos pero yo los hago de 1500 a 1900 palabras, y me quedo con las ganas de escribir mas, pero, debido a mis problemas de salud, no puedo, muy apenas puedo escribir bien, pero no les fallare, bien sin mas los dejo con el fic, dejen comentarios.

Raph iba por los techos vacios de nueva york buscando a su amigo, buscaba pero no lo encontraba, se empezaba a preocupar ya que era mas de media noche y no se encontraba en casa, a si que no paraba de buscar en cada callejon, en cada rincón de esa grande y obscura ciudad, hasta que dio con el, estaba en el techo de una casa que parecía de ser gente con dinero, pero parecía no estar solo, estaba acompañado de una bella chica de enormes ojos azules y cabello castaño, vestida con su pijama, y unas sandalias, raph se acercó mas para escuchar mejor.

-perdona que te levantara a esta hora Liz, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- [casey]

-claro, casey sabes que eres como mi hermano, y puedes decirme todo * se acerca a casey y le da un pequeño abrazo*, ¿que pasa?- dice Liz un poco preocupada

-pues mira, tengo problemas con una chica, y no deja de insultarme *encoje los brazos* y no se que hacer- [casey]

- ¿te molesta de que manera? – dice Liz inquieta

-pues a cada rato me llama hombre machista- *se desploma en el suelo* [casey]

-¿y porque te dice así?- * se sienta igual que casey* [Liz]

-pues * mira al cielo*, porque si- casey se pone nervioso

-*se cruza de brazos*, no te creo- dice Liz segura

-¿porque no?, te estoy diciendo la verdad- [casey]

- las chicas no atacan así de la nada, deben tener una buena razón, para llamarte a si, debes hacerle algo también-[Liz]

-bueno,* mira a todos los lados*, le digo que genéticamente las chicas, son menos fuertes que los chicos *se cubre con los brazos*- casey reacciona de una manera alterada

-*pone una cara seria*, si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya te hubiera aventado del techo- [Liz]

-pero, que no es verdad?- [casey]

-*toma a casey de la camisa hace una maniobra y lo tira al piso, de forma brusca*, entendiste mi respuesta, *se cruza de brazos*- [Liz]

_Con Raphael_

-Pfff… casey fue derribado por una chica ., creo iré a contarle a los chicos *se va pero tira un una botella de vidrio*, o.O estoy en problemas- [Raph]

_Con casey y Liz_

_-_escuchaste eso Casey, parece venir de allá *apunta donde esta Raphael*- [Liz]

-vamos *corre con Liz hacia donde esta raph*- [casey]

- creo que es hora de irme,*trata de correr pero Liz lo toma del pie y cae*, auch! – [Raph]

-*se asusta un poco al ver a Raph*, haaa, que eres!- dice Liz un poco asustada

-Raph!, que haces aquí- Casey le dice en un tono desesperado

-*se soba la cabeza*, solo vine a buscarte, y me preocupe porque te fuiste muy enojado, y tampoco estabas en tu casa, pero veo que estabas muy bien acompañado *mira a Liz, seductoramente*- [raph]

-Ahh, si no quieres que te arroje del techo no la mires de esa manera,*señala a Liz*-[Casey]

-¿conoces a esa tortuga Casey?- dice Liz confundida

-si, *toma aire*, Raphael Elizabeth, Elizabeth Raphael-

-*ayuda a raph a levantarse*, perdón, pero pensé que eres enemigo- [Liz]

-no importa, pero veo que te llevas muy bien con casey- [raph]

-claro, somos como hermanos, crecimos juntos, y bueno, *se sostiene de casey con un hombro*, admito que era como un niño y siempre andaba en skate con casey, pero el no era muy bueno que digamos…

*_flash back*_

_Un pequeño casey y una pequeña Elizabeth de 9(Liz) y 10 (casey), años, jugando en un grande patio en la casa de Liz, En ese domingo caluros los niños parecían estar muy felices hasta que una mujer joven llama a Liz…_

_-Liz, quieres pizza!- dice la mujer a su hija_

_-Claro mama, Casey también quiere!, pero no te dice porque tiene pena- dice Liz tratando de avergonzarlo_

-_Elizabeth!, no me molestes, *se cubre la cara de la pena*, pero si quiero pizza- dice el niño con pena_

_-*rie*, bien, ahorita se las traigo *se va*- [mama de liz]_

_-*saca los skates*, andando- [liz]_

_-bien , vamos, *toma un skate*- [casey]_

_Los pequeños andaban por el largo patio, pero casey no parecía saber lo que hacia_

_-*se cae*, esta tonta patineta esta rota- [casey]_

_- claro que no *se baja de su patineta y se sube a la de casey*, lo vez, *hace un truco con la patineta*- [liz]_

_-bien *se sube de nuevo*, allá voy, *se pasea un metro y vuelve a caer*- [casey]_

_-*se baja del skate y ayuda a casey a pararse*, el skate no es lo tuyo amigo * se rie*- [liz]_

_- mejor regreso a mi bicicleta, *se rie también* - [casey]_

_En ese momento llega la mama de liz con la pizza _

_-vamos, casey y mientras comemos jugamos videojuegos!- [liz]_

_-vamos!- *corre hacia dentro de la casa con Liz*- [casey]_

_*fin del flash back*_

- * se da una carcajada*, no puedo creer que una chica sepa andar en skate y tu no, *rie de nuevo*- [raph]

-y siempre le ganaba en los videojuegos, mi favorito KOF , jamás me gano *pone sus manos en la cintura en forma de victoria*- [liz]

-creo que ya fue mucho,* pone media sonrisa*- [casey]

-bueno,*lo abraza un poco*, eres como mi hermano, y los hermanos se molestan, además no tengo hermanos *se pone un poco triste*- [casey]

- ya hablamos de esto, yo nunca te dejare, *abraza a liz*- [casey]

-aww, casey que lindo eres *se cruza de brazos y pone una cara picara*-[raph]

-dejame raph *se sonroja*- [casey]

-bien en cualquier caso, ¿se conocen desde que tienen diez años?- [raph]

-no, desde que nacimos casi, nuestros padres se conocen de jóvenes y casey y yo empezamos a juntarnos mas y nos hicimos mejores amigos- [Liz]

- Ohh.. y se conocen desde hace quince años, no?, tienes quince años verdad?- [raph]

-si, adivinaste mi edad *rie*, pero no todos los quince años estuvimos juntos, solo hasta que yo tenia diez y casey once- [liz]

-cómo?, ya me confundiste- [raph]

-pues, *mira al cielo*, cuando cumplí diez mis padres y yo nos fuimos del país, *mira a raph*, mis padres por su trabajo nos fuimos a Alemania, y me cambiaron a un colegio de chicas, hasta que cumpli catorce y regresamos a nueva york, estaba un poco triste porque me fui sin despedirme de casey, ya que nos fuimos de emergencia, pero en el segundo que toque nueva york busque al pequeño casey, *mira a casey*, pero me tope un adolecente ya cambiado y sin varios dientes, *rie*- [liz]

-wow, admiro su amistad- dice raph sorprendido

-dejando el tema, ahora me doy cuenta de algo, creo que Liz es una versión femenina de Mikey- [casey]

-quien es Mikey?- pregunta Liz confundida

-es el hermano de raph, y es igualito a ti- [casey]

-hay mas como tu!, que genial *abre los ojos*- [liz]

-valla si que te pareces a el, tiene la misma mirada empalagosa, y en gustos son iguales- [raph]

-si, son como hermanos, les gusta el skate , los videojuegos y la pizza, sin mencionar los enormeeees ojos azules- [Casey]

-y cuando lo conoceré?- dice liz entusiasmada

-no puedes- dice raph un poco cortante

-porque, que tiene de malo que conozca a mikey- dice casey confundido

-Casey, tu sabes que tenemos enemigos, y no podemos ponerla en peligro solo por un capricho,* se cruza de brazos*- [raph]

-pero, no es justo *hace un puchero*- [Liz]

-no es que no te lo quiera presentar, es que te pongo en peligro, aun siendo una tortuga tengo mis problemas- [Raph]

-pero, yo puedo defenderme sola enserio, yo puedo- [liz]

-si, ella sabe defenderse, incluso admito que me defendía a veces- dice casey un poco avergonzado

-numero uno, eso se lo dire a los chicos, y numero dos, no puedes conocerlo, *se da la vuelta*. [raph]

-Ahh… enserio, *toma a raph por la espalda hace una maniobra, lo hace girar en el aire y en el suelo lo sujeta con una llave*, ahora me dejaras conocerlo-

-te dije que sabía defenderse, pero no me hiciste caso-[casey]

-bien bien!, te dejare conocernos mas, pero suéltame!- dice raph adolorido

-*lo suelta*, bueno y cuando lo puedo conocer?- [Liz]

-cuando puedas, *sobándose el brazo adolorido*, pero tiene que ser como una coincidencia- [raph]

-como que una coincidencia?- [Liz]

-si, como si nos conocieras por error, ya que a mi me ira mal si saben que te involucre- [raph]

-bien!- [liz]

Liz, raph y casey inventaron una situación para que Liz conociera a Mikey, después de unos minutos planearon todo y cada quien se fue a sus casas.

En la casa de claire y Cecilia

Claire no podía dormir por pensar en la tortugas, de donde vinieron, porque los odia tanto destructor y karai, quien les enseño esas habilidades de ninjitsu, porque al parecer no le respondían ninguna de sus preguntas, y claire siempre tenía que saber todo sobre sus misiones, pero esta vez nada le gustaba, apenas y conocía a su enemigo, o eso le hacían creer karai y destructor, asi que se vistió con un short negro corto, unos converses y una camisa comoda, tomo su espada y salio a buscar respuestas.

En la casa de Andy

Andy todavía no dormía, ya que no podía averiguar que pieza faltaba en el kraang que se encontró, trabajo horas antes, buscando en libros y enciclopedia sobre la pieza faltante, pero no parecía tener respuestas, ella no sabía que era, y estaba desesperada, así que se vistió con un pescador morado y una camisa blanca y unas balerinas y salió al lugar que se encontró al kraangdroide, con la esperanza de que encontrara algo que le ayudara a terminar su trabajo.

Raph se encontraba a metros de la alcantarilla, cuando ve algo que le parece sospechoso, y decide investigar.

Y en la alcantarilla los chicos, abril y el sensei estaban preocupados por raph

-porque no llegara, ya tardo mas de dos horas, y si le paso algo, además dejo el Tphone- dice leo preocupado

-tranquilo, tal vez este con casey, y por eso se tarda tanto- donnie trata de relajarlo

-bien, y no pueden llamar al joven casey, para estar seguros- el sensei sugiere

-bueno yo lo llamo *saca su Tphone y marca a casey*, ya verán que esta bien, *le contestan*, Hey casey, raph está contigo, si, aja, bien, buenas noches, *cuelga*- [Mikey]

- Y bien que te dijo!- pregunta abril alterada

-Ahh, si…*pasan unos segundos*, HAY QUE IR A BUSCAR A RAPH!- [Mikey]

-bien, vallan con cuidado y no se confíen- [splinter]

Las tortugas salen de la superficie y se separan para cubrir mas terreno.

Raph después de unos minutos no encontró nada, y decidió irse, pero una voz lo detiene

-Valla, que alegría verte de nuevo, *sale de las sombras*- [claire]

-me alegra para mi también, *saca sus sais*, ya que la ultima vez, no puede dejarte un ojo morado- [raph]

-que malo eres, asi tratas a una chica *saca su espada*- [claire]

-No, pero tu no eres buena, asi que no te debo de tratar bien, *empieza a caminar en círculos*- [raph]

-*camina en círculos como raph*, yo no soy buena ni mala tampoco, ya que no se para quien trabajo, para el bien o el mal, y además no vengo a pelear, solo busco respuestas, *se detiene y tira su espada*- [claire]

-*se detiene también pero no baja la guardia*, que clase de respuestas…-[Raph]

Andy llego al lugar donde se encontro al kraangdroide, y busco y busco pero no encontró nada, hasta que un resplandor verde le llamo la atención, al llegar se encontró con un frasco de mutageno, solo que ella no sabia que era…

-que será esto *toma el mutageno*, pero no parece ser la pieza que busco, aun asi me lo llevare para analizarlo...-[andy]

-la extraña chica no se llevara nada del kraang, ya que el kraang detendrá a la extraña chica- [Kraang]

Andy se asusta al ver a varios hombres de negro que la rodean y solo piensa " en que rayos me he metido"

CONTINUARA…..

Que les parecio e.e dejen comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

L s deje en suspenso, e.e soy mala, pero bueno que les pareció el cap anterior, bueno este estará mas mejor (como dice Rigby el de Regular Show otra caricatura que me encanta por cierto), sin mas los dejo con el capítulo, por favor comenten.

Andy parecía estar en problemas, pero sabia que si dejaba ese frasco extraño algo malo iba a pasar, y decidió echarse a correr, aun sabiendo que unos hombres de negro con armas en las obscuras calles sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla, la seguían ella no se detuvo y siguió corriendo pero tropezó…

-dale al Kraang, lo que el Kraang quiere, si no Kraang te destruirá para que le des al Kraang lo que quiere-

-No!, si se los doy pasaran cosas malas, *abraza el frasco*- [Andy]

En un edificio cerca de donde estaba Andy, se encontraba donnie…

-*hablando por el Tphone*, no leo no esta aquí, bien voy para allá…*cuelga*-[donnie]

-AYUDAA!, PORFAVOR AYUDENME! –se escuchó un grito con desesperación

-*se da la vuelta y mira hacia abajo*, pero que rayos, el Kraang!, *ve a Andy y se le cae el Tphone*, ANDY!- dice alteradamente y salta a ayudarla

-dáselo al Kraang – [Kraang]

- No!, * cierra los ojos y espera lo peor*- [Andy]

Andy cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero solo se escucha unos pequeños ruidos y luego silencio, y decide abrir los ojos, al abrirlos se encuentra con donnie sacando la cuchilla de su nagigata de la cabeza de un Kraang, mientras de ellos salían los pequeños cerebros del pecho

-Ahh, gracias- [Andy]

-Andy estas bien, *se tapa la boca*- [donnie]

-como sabes mi nombre?- pregunta Andy confundida

_Con clarie y raph_

-que clase de respuestas- dice Raph con la guardia arriba

-la verdad, no se nada de esta misión,*se cruza de brazos*, no se porque destructor y karai te odian y a tu maestro también, de donde vinieron ustedes, quienes son los mutantes con los que trabajo, cual es el objetivo de esto- dice clarie mientras mira a un punto fijo

-*baja un poco la guardia*, y por qué me lo dices a mí- [raph]

-porque ni karai, ni destructor me lo dicen, *le da la espalda*, me esconden algo, yo siempre he sido de las personas que buscan de todo, pero esta vez solo te tengo a ti para que aclares mis dudas- [clarie]

-y porque confiaría en ti,*sube la guardia*- [raph]

-porque yo he confiado en ti, dándote la espalda y tirando mi arma, recuerda la regla de un ninja, nunca dar la espalda al enemigo, *se gira y toma su arma*- [clarie]

-y porque me diste la espalda?- *raph baja la guardia*

- *se sube al borde del edificio* , porque no te considero un enemigo, espero tu respuesta,* se tira del edificio y se pierde en las sombras*-[clarie]

Raph se queda pasmado por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero en ese momento se escucha la voz de leo a lo lejos, y despierta de su trance.

-Raph!- leo muy asustado dice

-Leo, que pasa?- le contesta raph despreocupado

-Como preguntas eso, no llegabas y salimos a buscarte, *respira rápidamente*- [leo]

-Oh, es que me distraje, y casi me quedo dormido, pero ya iba a la alcantarilla- [Raph]

-bien deja que llame a los demás, *saca el Tphone*- [leo]

_Con Andy y donnie_

_-_porque sabes mi nombre?, *abraza mas el frasco* -[andy]

-Ahh, yo…ee *empieza a tartamudear y aprieta su bo*,- [donnie]

-*se para*, esa voz, donnie?, *da unos pasos hacia atrás*, eres donnie, el amigo de abril, o me equivoco-[Andy]

-Para que te miento, *guarda su bo*, bien ya puedes salir corriendo de miedo- [donnie]

-Por qué lo haría, *camina hacia donnie*, solo eres una tortuga gigante que habla, y tiene unas grande habilidades de pelea- contesta andy con una gran sonrisa

- no me tienes miedo?- la cara de donnie se ilumina al ver que la chica no se asusta ante su apariencia

-*niega con la cabeza*, Si te tuviera miedo, ya no estuviera aquí hablando contigo, -andy vuelve a sonreír

-*señala el frasco*, sabes que es eso que tienes en las manos?- [donnie]

-no- niega con la cabeza también

-entonces, porque no lo dejabas?- dice donnie confundido

-no lo sé, presentía que si se los daba pasarían cosas malas- dice la chica mirando a donnie muy detenidamente

-*toma el frasco*, pues tienes razón, y tomaste una decisión correcta- [donnie]

-*le quita el frasco*, pero aún no se si, tu eres la persona correcta para darte esto- [andy]

-*toma la mano de Andy*, puedes confiar en mi, no te fallare, *toma de nuevo el frasco*- [donnie]

-bien, pero confió en que tu serás alguien que no lo usara para fines malos- andy dice un poco insegura

-claro, pero que hacías afuera tan tarde, no sabes que es peligroso- [donnie]

-es que, buscaba la pieza que faltaba al robot que me encontré, pero sabiendo lo que es ya no quiero encontrarme con ellos otra…- andy no termino porque un Kranngdroide que salió de la nada le disparo y la hirió en un costado muy gravemente haciendo que perdiera sangre rápidamente, y donnie lo destruyo en un segundo

-Ahh!, donnie me duele mucho!- andy gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de parar la sangre de la herida

-descuida, te llevare a un hospital cercano, y ahí…- contesto donnie muy asustado y ayudándole a tapar la herida

-no, no soportare otro minuto más, este dolor es insoportable!- grita con mucha desesperación

En ese instante Mary, quien dormía en su cuarto, cuando escucha los gritos de andy un poco lejos y se levanta rápido y va hacia el balcón, ve a andy y a donnie, ella se asusta y salta sin importar la altura ni que descubrieran su secreto, su aterrizaje fue perfecto solo que cayó en unos rosales, pero alguien la vio y quedó sorprendido, fue a toda velocidad, pero a metros de llegar mary se percata de que donnie no la hirió, tan solo trataba de ayudarla, así que rápidamente llego con los dos adolescentes.

-andy!- le dice con desesperación en sus palabras y va a ayudar

Donnie quedo congelado, que la chica ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la presencia del mutante que estaba a su lado, y ayudo a su amiga ignorando todo a su alrededor, donnie reconoció a Mary pero callo porque al parecer ella no sabía quién era el, pero en ese instante el lamento de andy lo hizo reaccionar.

-Mary, que haces aquí tan tarde, no debieras estar durmiendo- dice la chica casi sin fuerzas

-Eso debería preguntarte, que te paso!- Mary le contesta muy enojada

-no te enojes, hubiera estado peor, de no ser que donnie me ayudo- Andy casi estaba a punto de desmayarse

-quien es donnie?, y porque me suena familiar su nombre- Mary contesta desesperada

-es porque….- no termino esa frase ya que se desmaya en los brazos de donnie

-Andy!, respóndeme, eres mi amiga mi hermana- la chica reclama mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos

-Mary, *carga a andy en sus brazos*, se quien la puede ayudar, sígueme rápido!- donnie decidió llevarla con splinter, no lo hiso desde el principio porque, tenía miedo a involucrarla en sus problemas, pero ya era suficiente, ella necesitaba ayuda y un hospital estaba a kilómetros tan solo había un lugar a donde llevarla

Iban corriendo por las alcantarilla, a mary no le importó donde fuera, pero quería que ayudaran a andy, para mary los minutos parecían siglos, a pocos metros visualizaba una luz que cada vez se hacía más y mas grande, hasta que llego a una clase de guarida, parecía muy acogedora, y en ese instante vio a tres tortugas mas, aparte de la que la acompañaba.

-Maestro splinter, por favor ayuda!- entra donnie gritando desesperadamente, y el llamado salió del dojo

-Donnie!- dijeron las tres tortugas en unísono

-"pensamiento de Mary", Donnie, donde escuche ese nombre-

-Donnatello!, que pasa!...*mira a Andy*, llévala a mi habitación, michelangelo trae vendas, raphael el alcohol y el botiquín, y Leonardo ayuda a la otra chica herida-

-"pensamiento de mary", ¿herida?, *se mira a si misma*- mary tenía el pantalón de su pijama rasgado y unas heridas se hacían notar en sus piernas, cara y en los brazos corría mucha sangre

-haa!, como, cuando!?- exclama mary muy asustada

Cada quien obedeció la orden de su maestro, donnie llevo a andy con splinter, pero antes dijo a Mary que fuera con leo, ella dudo un segundo pero luego accedió, Leo se acercó un poco lentamente ya que no quería asustarla.

-Mary, no?- Leo tímidamente pregunta

-sí, y tú eres leo, tu nombre se me hace conocido, pero soy un poco olvidadiza- responde con un poco más de confianza

- "pensamiento de leo", parece que aún no me reconoce, pero que bonita se ve con su pijama de héroes espaciales-

-bueno, sígueme te curare esas heridas- leo trata de caerle bien a Mary, asi que termina con una gran sonrisa

Mary y Leo entran al laboratorio de Donnie y los dos se sientan y leo empieza a curarle los rasguños de la cara con un algodón y alcohol, ella se mostraba un poco adolorida porque obviamente el alcohol arde, pero ella no dejaba de ver los ojos tan azules y profundos de leo, ella pensaba que era la única que hacia eso en ese momento, pero estaba equivocada, leo tampoco, dejaba de apreciar los bellos y café obscuro ojos de la chica que se encontraba a centímetros de el, y que el día anterior llamo su atención.

-Y leo, dime que tan mal están mis heridas?- [Mary]

-Estarán sanadas muy rápido, claro si te cuidas- dice mientras recorre el algodón por el rostro de Mary

-Oh, claro, pero aun asi, estoy muy preocupada por Andy- [mary]

-estará bien, el maestro splinter, la ayudara como si fuera su hija- Leo ve una cortada muy grande entre la barbilla y el cuello, y pasa el algodón por esa parte

-Ah!, eso duele mucho- Mary muestra una cara de dolor

-Perdón! no quería hacerte daño- se aparta un poco de Mary

-No, está bien, por favor sigue-Mary toma la mano de leo y lo acerca, haciendo que este se sonroje

-bien, ¿y cómo te hiciste estas cortadas y arañazos?- Leo pregunta curiosamente

-Pues, cuando escuche a Andy gritar, fui a mi balcón la vi un poco lejos, pero distinguí que estaba herida, así que salte para ayudarla, pero creo que caí en los rosales de mi vecina-[Mary]

-Espera, saltaste del balcón, y luego caíste entre rosales- exclama leo asustado

-si, creo que no fue una buena idea, ya que me paso esto pero no me di cuenta, que raro- dice Mary despreocupada

-tal vez la preocupación por Andy te distrajo, y por eso no tomaste en cuenta tu dolor- Leo termina con la cara de Mary, y le pone una tirita (para los que no saben "tirita" es un curita o algo así) en la gran cortada del rostro

-bien, *toma la mano de Mary*, me permites- pregunta tímido a Mary

-Claro, sabes eres más caballeroso, que todos los hombres que he conocido en mi vida- Mary se muestra triste

-no digas eso, tu vida apenas empieza, tal vez conozcas a alguien pronto- Leo empieza a recorrer el algodón por el brazo de la chica

-lo se, pero siempre tengo mala suerte con los chicos que conozco, pero esta vez te conocí y no me arrepiento- La chica termina con una gran sonrisa real y muy hermosa, que leo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-bueno, gracias eso significa mucho, también para mi- [leo]

-porque lo dices?-

-porque no todas las chicas que ayudo, confían en mi tan rápido como tu, algunas se echan a correr, otras me golpean a veces- Leo dice en un tono gracioso

-Hahaha, que chistoso- rie por la forma que leo le conto

Al parecer Leo y Mary tuvieron una conexión muy cercana, los próximos minutos se la pasaron entre risas y bromas, hasta que Raph dijo que quería hablar con todos.

CONTINUARA…..

Comenten y conmpartan, eso me ayudaría mucho :)


End file.
